What is wrong with me?
by ihrtanime001
Summary: Sasuke has always been a loner. Skips school always late when he decides to go. One day he gets to school late and there is a new student whose name is Naruto. They start to become friends but then something starts to change in Sasuke and he doesn't understand what's happening to him.
1. Chapter 1

_** What's wrong with me?**_

_**Sasuke has always been a loner. Skips school always late when he decides to go. One day he gets to school late and there is a new student whose name is Naruto. They start to become friends but then something starts to change in Sasuke and he doesn't understand what's happening to him.**_

_**Pairing is sasunaru so if you don't like don't read. I decided to do a T rating this time instead of an M rating. Just so y'all know sasunaru is like my all time favorite yaoi paring. Me and one of my best friends are kinda writing our own little sasunaru fanfiction to each other. She's sasuke and I'm naruto which isn't far because I'm totally more like sasuke then she is. Anyways enjoy. Don't own naruto. **_

I was late everyday to school or I didn't even go to school there was never anything interesting that made me want to school anyways. My whole family was dead so no one would yell at me if I was late, or didn't go, of fail my tests. I seriously thought about quitting school but that involved all this effort that I didn't want to put into. Wait scratch that I don't have the effort. When I lost my family something inside me just broke and to be honest I don't have really any emotional feelings towards anything now. By the time I got to school it was already noon. I walked in and got yelled at as usually.

"Your late again Sasuke. I would tell you to go to my office after class, but that is just a lost because I know you won't go and even if you did you would listen to what I am trying to tell you." Kakashi-sensei sighed and went back to doing his job. "Oh yeah starting today there will be a new student his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He will be sitting next to you from now on Sasuke."

I looked next to me to see who he was talking about. He shocked me a little I've never seen someone with blond hair and blue eyes before. Maybe he was foreign. "Hey Naruto are you foreign or something?" I asked. Why did I ask this question why do I care anyways?

He looked at me and smiled. "No my dad was though but I was born here." Oh so he wasn't foreign. The rest of the day went on I didn't really talk to naruto after that. There were all these people around him asking all these questions I didn't really care, so I decided to leave. "Wait let's walk home together." I turned around to see whose hand was on my shoulder. It was Naruto. Why does he want to go home with me?

"Naruto that's a bad idea Sasuke doesn't really like to interact with people. He's pretty cold to everyone which is why I just don't understand why he is so popular with the girls. I mean I guess he's good looking but he's a jerk to everyone." One of our classmates said. I decided to ignore them and just walk off.

"Well that doesn't mean that he won't open up to me y'all just didn't try hard enough to get to know him. I want to which is why I want to walk home with him, so I'll see y'all tomorrow then. I stopped dead in my tracks no one has ever done that for me. The more I thought about this the more I realized that I was blushing. "Huh why am I blushing?"

"What did you say?" Naruto looked at me confused. Crap got to think of something quick before he finds out. "I didn't say anything. Anyways I'm leaving you can come with me or you don't have to I don't really care either way." I let out a sigh man this is a pain this is why I don't have friends I don't like dealing with all of this.

He smiled and followed me out of the school. "So do you know of any good ramen shops around here?" Naruto asked eagerly. I guess he likes ramen. "Ya there's one close to my house if you don't mind walking a little." I thought about it when was the last time I actually had ramen? I think it's been a year or so since I've been.

"Sweet then afterwards we can go to your house and hang out for a little while." Huh when did he decide that he was going to go to my house? I let out a sigh and said "Whatever you can do as you like I don't really care anymore." Man does this guy even care that he is interrupting my time. About five minutes went by and then we finally made it to the ramen shop that I was talking about.

"Welcome have a seat and a waiter will come by and take your order." The owner said with a smile on his face. He's probably just smiling because he knows that if you smile at a customer and make him feel special then they are more likely to spend money there. Naruto grabbed my hand and ran to a table in the back. "Umm so what do you want to get?" I said while sitting down and letting go of his hand.

"I'm going to just get the regular ramen nothing special this time. The way you judge ramen is to get the original ramen and taste it. If that ramen is good then you know that the store will be a good one to go if you want some good ramen." He smiled. Man he knows a lot about these kinds of things. "Do you really like ramen that much?" I wondered because know one would know that much about this kind of thing unless they wont interested in it or liked a lot.

"Oh ya ramen is my all time favorite food I wish I could have it everyday but I can't." He looked sad about that. "Wouldn't you get bored of ramen if you ate it everyday?" I mean I know I would if I ate the same thing everyday. "Ha no way that could ever happen I could never get bored of ramen." I just rolled my eyes this guy is really weird.

"Umm Excuse me are you ready to order?" A waitress came over looking kind of nervous. She looked at me and Naruto and then blushed. Man girls are so annoying sometimes this is why I can never get serious with one.

"Ya get us two of y'alls regular please." Well I guess that's what I'm having didn't even get to decide. Its not like I really cared anyways but it still annoyed me. She wrote it down and then walked away. I laughed. "What's so funny Sasuke?" He looked at me confused.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about how I dislike girls. They get all nervous around you and blush and it's so easy to read them its annoying." He still looked confused. "So does that mean that you're gay?" I never actually thought about it that way I mean Naruto is kind of cute but am I attracted to him? "Hmm I never really thought about it before maybe I am. I mean you're cute but I don't if I would say that in a romantic way though."

He blushed when I said that. Aww how cute he was when he blushed. Huh? Did I really just say that just now what's wrong with me? Right when I said that our food came out. It smelled really good man I haven't had ramen in a long time. "Smells yummy I bet it taste even better." He said while stuffing food in his mouth. I laughed and ate my ramen. What's wrong with me why am I having so much fun with Naruto? I thought about that the whole time we were eating. We finished and were about to leave. "Here is your check." The waitress said and gave it to me. Naruto looked in his wallet and then frowned.

"Umm I think I forgot to put my money in my wallet I'm really sorry." He looked so cute with his face all concerned like that. Wait I said cute again something is defiantly wrong with me. I looked at him and said "It's ok I'll pay this time." I pulled out my wallet and them 2000 yen and just told them to keep the change. We then left and started walking to my house. "Are you really coming over?" I asked.

"Ya it's not like I have anything else to do." He smiled and started walking in front of me. "What about your parents won't they worry if you don't get home soon?" He turned around to look at me and said, "I don't have any parents they died almost two days after I was born." I looked at his shockingly. He was just like me in that area. How could he be so happy all the time then isn't he sad that his parents were gone?

"Aren't you sad that you don't have parents? Don't you miss them?" I asked. He looked at me then said something shocking. "How can you miss something you never had? How can I be sad when I never net them?" He smiled but the smile was off I could tell he was forcing it. "Liar." I whispered. "What did you say?" HE asked I was about to say nothing but then we got to my house.

"Oh we're here." I opened the gate, put my hand in my pocket, grabbed my key, and opened the door. "Wow your place is huge. How much do you parents make?" I looked at him the frowned a little. "See we have one thing in common my family is also dead, but they were murdered a couple of years ago." He stopped dead in him tracks and just looked at me for a couple of minutes. He finally spoke up and said "Oh… I know this doesn't mean much but I'm sorry I can't imagine what that must me like." For some reason hearing that made me feel a little warm on the inside that was something I haven't felt in a long time. "It's ok but thanks though hey I know this is a little fast, but would you like to sleep over tonight?" I asked thinking he would say no but for some reason I just wanted to be with him a little longer today. "Sure why not sounds fun." He smiled and then put his arm around me. I blushed again. Seriously what's wrong with me?

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading. Please rate I'll try to upload soon but I will be busy with exams and thanks giving so it my take a little before I upload again. Anyways thanks rate and I love y'all. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Ahh now I no**

**HEY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPLOAD I'VE BEEN PRETTY BUSY. WELL THANKSGIVING WAS FUN. SO WHILE I WAS EATING DINNER I HAD SOME PANTS ON THAT HAD ZIPPERS ON THE BOTTOM OF THEM SO WHEN I WENT TO MOVE MY FOOT TO PUT IT BACK ON THE FLOOR IT GOT STUCK. WHEN I TOLD MY BROTHER ALL HE DID WAS LAUGH AND MY DAD THOUGH THAT WE WERE LAUGHING AT A COMMENT HE MADE. SO IT WAS EXTREMELY EMBARASSING HAVING TO TELL MY FAMILY THAT I WAS STUCK TO CHAIR AND COULDN'T GET UP, BUT LUCKY MY MOMMA HELPED ME. WELL ANYWAYS HERE IS Y'ALLS STORY. **

When we got inside I took naruto arm and pushed it off my shoulder. "So what do you want to do?" I asked I wanted to let him decide because I didn't really know what to do I've never actually had someone come over to my house before.

"How about we do our homework now so that later we can have the rest of the night to play." He smiled and pulled out his notebook and a pencil. Man this sucks I've always hated doing homework I mean I am really smart, but I just really hate putting effort into this stupid shit. "Argh fine but don't expect help." I said sighing man I really do hate useless things.

10 minutes passed I finished so I was bored. My mind was wondering off thinking about the past. I really hate thinking about the past but no matter what I do I can never get it out of my mind; I really do think that I will never be able to live a normal and happy life. "Sasuke what's wrong you keep staring at me? Oh I get it your stuck on a question well let me see I might be able to help, but probably not I've never been very bright in academics." He said smiling again.

"Huh? Oh right sorry I got distracted and no I don't need any help I already finished the homework actually." Crap why did I blank out while looking at naruto. How long was I looking at him? I blushed thinking that maybe I was looking at him for a long time and he was starting to think I was weird for staring at him for so long. He leaned over to look at my paper. "Whoa you really did finish all your homework and they all look correct. Seriously can you help me with all of this?" I thought about it I really wanted to say no but I looked at him sheet and they were all completely wrong all I could do was shake my head. "Really did you even listen in class today?"

I grabbed his pencil from his hand and grabbed a piece of paper from my notebook, and starting writing out the problem step by step so that even he could understand it. It took me about thirty minutes for it to finally get into his mind and so that even he could understand. "Oh I finally understand now thanks Sasuke!" He said. Then the next thing I no he was hugging me out of nowhere. I looked at Naruto then quickly turned my head so that he couldn't see me blush. "Oh haha sorry about that Sasuke I kinda just did that on impulse. He said as I was turning around to look at him again. Huh was he blushing just now? No no I said shaking my head I can't get my hopes up like that.

"Wait a minute here did I just say I can't my hopes up like that?" I was so intrigued that I didn't even realize that I said that out loud. "What did you say Sasuke?" Naruto looked at me confusingly. Shoot why does he have to listen to everything that I say? "I didn't say anything important. I was just talking to myself anyways why don't we play some video games for awhile."

"Sure why not it sounds like fun." Naruto was smiling again. Thank god he fell for that. But the real thing is why did he that? What are these feeling that I feel whenever I look at him, see him smile, or whenever he touches me? I mean I just met this guy why does he screw up my mind like this? The whole time we were playing video games questions like popped into my mind.

A few hours passed while we were playing video games, but my mind wasn't really paying attention to any of that. While doing all that thinking and playing I became pretty hungry. "Hey I'm getting pretty hungry are you ready to eat?" I said while turning off the video games and cleaning up our mess. "Hellz ya I'm always ready to eat." He said while rubbing his tummy.

"Ok then I'll go cook you can just hang out in here if you want." While I was walking into the kitchen I heard foot steps and when I turned around Naruto was following me into the kitchen. I stopped and looked at him. "What I'm going to help you of course it's more fun that way and we can hand out with each other more." I turned around so he couldn't see me smile. Hearing that gave me that warm feeling again.

While we were cooking I accidentally hit my hand on the pot and it feel over and boiling hot water poured in my left hand. "Ouch." I said shaking my hand. Naruto turns around looks at me and then my hand. He quickly took my hand and pulled me to the sink and ran some cold water on my hand. "Are you alright?" His eyes were filled with worry. All I could do was shake my head to say no. "Thank god." He sighed and pulled me in for another time. After my hand was under the water for about seven minutes he took it out and looked at it. He lightly crossed his hand over mine. Him doing that made me blush why was he treating me so kindly like I'm precious to him? I haven't been treated like this in a very long time it made me feel loved for some reason.

After bandaging up my hand he told me to sit down and that he would finish dinner. I had this feeling that if I fought back he would have been sad. So I just decided to listen to what he said and sat down on the couch. When he finished making dinner he set up the plates and put the food on them. "Hey I'm sorry that I'm making you do all of this." I grabbed my hand but then flinched from the pain.

He could tell I was in pain by the way he patted me on the head. "Haha don't worry my cute little Sasuke I don't mind doing it at all." Cute little Sasuke? I looked up at him to see a warm smile smiling at me. I had to fight back the urge to smile back at him. I couldn't show him my weak side if I did I might lose him too. "Hey will you need any help with eating your food?" As he said that I thought crap he's right I am left handed how will I eat? Does that mean he will have to feed me?

"No I can do it by myself." I said picking up the chopsticks trying to get the food into my mouth. Crap I accidentally dropped the food on my shirt. Naruto looked at me and then my shirt for a second and said, "Hey take off your shirt." Wait a minute what did he just say? I looked at him blushing. "Umm why?" I would rather not take off my shirt in front of him it is rather embarrassing. "Because if you don't take off your shirt it will stain." I don't think that he is even considering my feelings. But why would he I mean I don't even understand my feelings. I whispered. I got up and took off my shirt.

I looked at Naruto and noticed that his face was a little red. "Hey are you feeling sick or anything?" I put my hand to his head. No his head doesn't feel hot. "Umm…no…" He whispered and grabbed my shirt. "Hey where is your washing machine?" Hmm I think he is acting a little weird no that's not right strange ya that sounds about right, maybe he really was sick. "Go down the hall to your left." He turned around and quickly walked off.

A few minutes passed and he came back. Hey his face isn't red anymore maybe he's not sick. That's good I thought to myself while sighing. I looked at Naruto to see him picking up some food with his chopsticks. "Here open your mouth. It'll be easier for the both of us if we just do it this way." I frowned a little. Dammit this is so embarrassing I really don't want him feeding me. I tried to frown to hide my beat red face. "Fine." It was all I could say. I opened my mouth at ate the food.

After dinner was over I felt exhausted. It was as if I had just run a marathon. "Hey do you mind if I could use your bathroom to freshen up?" Naruto looked at me and I couldn't help but let my mind wonder thinking about Naruto naked. No no no no stop thinking about that he is your friend, and you just met him. I shook my head to get the image out of my head. "Oh did you want to go first?" He looked a little confused by my actions. "Huh? Oh no sorry go on its upstairs the third door to the right." I said still shaking my head I couldn't look at him with that image in my mind.

About 25 minutes had passed when I was walking up the stairs. I went to the bathroom and opened the door. I walked in looked up and just paused right there. Naruto was right in front of me and HE WAS NAKED. Crap! Crap I totally forgot that that Naruto was taking a bath. I couldn't say anything and just stared at him. A few minutes had passed as we just stared at each other. "Umm Sasuke not that I mind or anything but what are you doing?" Hearing those words brought me back to my senses. "Oh right umm I'm really sorry I totally forgot that you were taking a bath." I turned around blushing. I can't believe this just happened. I closed the door and ran to my room and threw myself onto my bed. "God why am I so stupid sometimes?"

I sat on my bed while still thinking about what just happened when I heard a knock on the door. "Hey Sasuke I'm done with my bath you can go now if you want." I heard as Naruto started to walk downstairs. I got up and walked to the bathroom ya a nice long bath will help me get that image out of my mind. When I got in there I took off my shirts and boxers I didn't need to worry about my shirt because it was the washer. I turned on the water and got in. While I was in the bath my mind thought about a lot of things mainly Naruto of course and why I feel the way I feel. Some of the time I thought about my family. Thinking about them always brings back painful memories its because of what happened to them that I push people away I don't want to get hurt like that again. But wait what about Naruto? Shouldn't I be pushing him away like I do with everyone else? Why haven't I? The more I thought about pushing naruto away the more painful it was. Why was it so painful? Questions like that popped in and out of my mind throughout the whole time I was in the bath.

When I got out if the bath I realized that thirty minutes had gone by. "Wow that was thirty minutes it didn't feel like it at all maybe it was because of all that thinking that I was doing." I dried myself off and put on some clean boxers and walked down stairs. I saw Naruto on the couch watching some tv. "Hey Mr. Peeping Tom took you long enough I was about to go check on you." He laughed and then smiled at me. Crap and I had just forgotten about it too. "Hey Naruto thanks for putting that unpleasant thought back into my mind and I tried so hard to forget about it too. He just laughed and patted the cushion next to him. "Well are you going to sit with me?" I smiled lightly but making sure he didn't see the smile though.

I sat down next to him and said, "So what exactly are we watching?" I looked at the television screen and couldn't recognize what was on. "I have no idea what is on just turned on the tv and this was on so I just decided to stick with it." I got up and went to get a movie from the cabinet and out it in. "Here how about we watch a movie instead?" I said while turning off the lights. "Sounds good to me it will probably be better then what we were watching anyways."

Half way through the movie I could feel myself falling asleep. 'Hey Sasuke what are you doing silly? You can't sleep here.' I looked up to see who it was my eyes grew wide it was my mother. I looked at myself and I was younger again. 'Mom I missed you so much.' I couldn't help but smile seeing her again. 'What are you talking about sweetie I've been here the entire time with your father and your brother as well.' I looked and she was right they were all there. 'Everyone I missed y'all so much.' I smiled and went to hug everyone. When I released them I saw them all dead lying on the floor covered in blood. I screamed tears rolling down my face. 'Not again I don't want to lose y'all I'm in so much pain sense y'all left me. Why couldn't you take me with you guys?' I hit both of my hands on the floor tears still rolling down my face. 'Sasuke what's wrong?' I turned to see who it was. 'Naruto?' he leaned down and wiped the tears from my face and eyes and took my faced into him hands. 'It's ok you know. I'm here for you now you can tell me when something is bothering you or when you're mad especially when you're happy. I want you to trust me enough to give me part of your burdens so that you don't have to be alone anymore.' He then leaned in and kissed me lightly showing how much he cares for me through that kiss. He pulled back and looked at me. 'Thanks Naruto hearing that makes me so happy.' I smiled at him.

I woke up from the dream to see Naruto looking at me. "Sasuke what's wrong? You fell asleep on my shoulder and when I went to look at you to wake you up you were crying are you ok?" Huh oh right that was all just a dream. But wait why does it feel like I was actually being kissed; it still feels like there is someone's lips on mine. Oh well I much be imagining it. "Ya sorry I'm good and I don't remember what happen in my dream?" I lied of course but I couldn't tell him the truth. I don't want to worry him with it. "Thank god I was so worried that something may be wrong." He sighed and put his arms around me. "Everything is okay silly." I said patting him on the head. As I did that he squeezed harder.

_**Ah I understand now. I'm in love with Naruto. That is way I've been feeling the way I have been feeling…..**_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**WELL THANKS FOR READING. I AM REALLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO POST THE NEXT ONE BUT LIKE I SAID I'VE BEEN LIKE SUPER BUSY. THANKS FOR READING I LOVE Y'ALL. **

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

God I'm so stupid

**HEY THANKS FOR READING SO FAR. IT TOOK ME LIKE FOREVER TO COME UP WITH EVERYTHING FOR THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR READING UNTIL ANYWAYS I'LL GET ONTO THE STORY FOR Y'ALL. SASUNARU YAOINESS LOVE THEM.**

Once I realized I was in love Naruto I found it hard to look at him. While we watched the rest of the movie I became very self conscious of him and myself. "So that was a good movie wasn't it Sasuke?" Naruto got up stretching and looked at me. "Huh? Oh ya it was good for the parts that I was awake for." Is the movie already over? My mind was to preoccupied to notice that the movie had ended. "Well I'm getting sleepy shall we go to sleep?" I looked at him maybe if I went to sleep I could calm these feelings down, so that I don't find it so hard to look at him. "Ya sure that's a good idea."

Once we got dot to my room Naruto stripped into him boxers. It was really hard for me to hold back and not say or do anything to him. "Hey this house is huge so why do you have to beds in here?" oh yeah those were for me and Itachi back when we were kids before everything ruined. "Me and my brother used to share this room." I looked at him. He looked sad like he wished he had never had asked that question. "Oh I'm sorry if I had known I wouldn't have asked." He said and then turned around. I patted him on the head and said, "Everything is alright me and him didn't really get along anyways." I lied but I didn't want to see him get hurt.

He turned around and smiled lightly. "There you go a smile looks good on your face don't frown it doesn't suit you." He laughed and the smile got wider. "Ya your right but I think smiling would suit you better as well." He looked at me hoping to get a smile out of me. "Ya no not happening I lost the ability to whenever my family was murdered." I know saying that may make him sad but he needed to know the truth. I looked to see his face he looked sad at first but then grinned. "Well then it's my job to get your smile returned back to you." Hearing that made me happy. I wanted to smile, but if I did I might look weak.

"Ya ya let's go to sleep now I'm tired." I chuckled and went to lie in bed. "Oh boo but fine I'm sleepy as well so let's get to sleep." I watched him go to Itachi's bed it made me sad, but I was happy that Naruto was there. "Goodnight." Both of us said it at the same time. He got up and looked at me. "Haha we said it at the same time didn't we? Anyways hey do you want me to turn off the lights?" I snapped my fingers and the lights turned off. "No I got it." I could tell Naruto was shocked, but he didn't say anything. The next thing I knew I fell asleep.

It was around 3:30 when I felt something. I woke up to see what it was. Huh? WHY IS NARUTO IN MY BED? I was wide awake now. I nudged him to wake him up. "Huh… Sasuke why are you in my bed?" I looked at him. Man he is so adorable when he's sleepy. Wait! Don't get distracted by his cuteness. "Umm no Naruto this is my bed. I wanted to know why you're in my bed." He looked at me and rubbed his eyes. Man he is really cute. "Huh. Oh maybe its because I sleep with a body pillow at night, so when I was sleeping I must have gotten lonely and went into your bed to use you as an substitute. Heh sorry." I was about to tell him to go back to his own bed, but when I looked over he was sleeping again.

Crap. "Hey Naruto don't fall asleep go back to your own bed dammit." I looked at him and he moved closer to me and hugged in his sleep. I touched his face leaned in and kissed his forehead. "I love you stupid so don't tease me." I whispered making sure that he wouldn't wake up. He suddenly squeezed my body tighter. He most be having a good dream. Well that's good at least he can sleep well. I'm too nervous to even try to go to sleep now.

A few hours went by and I got up to put some clothes on. I couldn't sleep at all after I woke up with Naruto next to me. Just thinking about that and what I said to Naruto when he was sleeping made me blush. I look at him and pat him on the head. "It's all your fault that I couldn't sleep at all last night." "Huh what's going on?" Naruto said trying to wake up. I put in the rest of my clothes and starting walking away. "Come on get ready we still have school you know. I'll go make breakfast as you get ready." I watched him get up and stretched. "But what about your hand? Isn't it still injured?" I touched my hand it still hurt a little but its much better now then it was yesterday. "Ya I'm fine don't worry." I said while walking away I decided that I'd make some omelets or pancakes or something.

By the time I finished breakfast Naruto was downstairs. "It smells yummy. Thanks for making me breakfast. You'll make a good husband one day." He smiled and sat down. I blushed at his remark its not that easy though. I love him and I already know that things won't ever work out between us. Man I wish I could have been born as a girl at moments like this. I sighed and set up breakfast. While we were eating I didn't talk much. "Hey Sasuke is something wrong?" It took a minute for his question to process through my mind. "Ya… I just didn't sleep so well last night." It was all your fault you know. "Heh sorry about that I guess I just got lonely without my pillow last night." He smiled and put food into his mouth.

When we finished breakfast we went to school. "Hey look its Sasuke. He's actually here on time for once." I kept hearing people around us say that. Man people are so annoying this is why I don't come to school. Naruto grabbed my shoulder. "It'll be ok." I looked at him he must have understood what I was thinking because he said, "Hey everyone there is no show going on here let's got back to our everyday lives." He looked at them to leave. "Thanks." I whispered so that only he could hear me. "Haha no problem." He said while putting his arm around my shoulder. When we walked into the class room everyone looked at me and Naruto. "Hey look Sasuke is here and he's with Naruto maybe he slept over or something." "No there's no way that Sasuke would let someone into his house let alone someone he just met." The students tried to whisper their conversations but of course everyone could hear them. "Umm hate to break it to y'all but I did sleep over, and it was fun. If none of y'all got to sleep over that just means that y'all didn't get to know him well enough." Everyone got quiet. I could tell by his voice that he was annoyed with them.

"Thanks Naruto but I'm used to it by now it was my choice to not get close to anyone." I said as we walked to our seats. "But what about us? I consider us close even though we just met." Well of course I got close to you; I don't know how it happened but by the time I realized it I was already in love with you. It was already too late for me to push you away. "Well I guess you just special then." I whispered. When I turned to look at him his face was beat red. Maybe he was embarrassed of what I said. Aww how cute of him.

A few weeks went past since the first time I met Naruto. Everyday for these past weeks I've been to school everyday and was not late for even one class. Naruto was really proud of me it made me happy when he was proud of me. When I got to school today I saw Naruto sitting by himself not talking to anyone. Wait isn't this class pretty full? Am I the only person he talks to? Now that I think he was kind of mean to everyone when he was trying to defend.

I think its time for me to stop hanging out with Naruto; it would be better for the both of us if I did. May be then he can make friends with people in our class. That would better it's not healthy to be friends with me. Ya that's what I will have to do but I'll be sad, and I'm broken on the inside. I don't think that even Naruto can fix me. Naruto looks up and notices me then suddenly smile. "Hey Sasuke would you like to hang out after school today?" seeing him smile at me like that hurt even more. "Sorry I'm busy." His smile disappeared. "Oh ok maybe another time." Sorry Naruto I lied, but it's for both your and my own good if we don't hang out anymore.

A week has passed since I stopped talking to Naruto. I sat in class and turned around. I saw Naruto talking to some of the guys smiling and laughing. He turned his head to look at me, and I turned around so I wouldn't have to look at him directly. "Hey Sasuke could I talk to you today after school?" Naruto was standing right next to me now. "Why I'm busy you know." I was still lying, but if I get close to him now all my hard work will have been for nothing. "It won't take long. Please I really need to talk to you about something important." All I could do is sigh. "Fine but please make it quick." Man I wish I didn't have to do this but when I looked at him and, his eyes were begging me to go, so I couldn't say no. "Really?" He smiled. Dammit this so hard for me.

When class ended I waited by the gate for Naruto. "Hey thanks for waiting for me. Where do you want to go to talk?" He said putting his arm around me. I removed his arm that was around me. "How about we go to the park next to my house?" I didn't look at him when I said that though. I really hate having to go through. I'm pretty sure I know what this will be about and it hurts me knowing that what I'm going to say to him will hurt him in the end. Man this really sucks.

When we arrived to park it was completely empty. "So what did you want to talk about?" I finally got up the courage to look at him. "Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Ahh I thought so. I was right. "I'm not avoiding you. I'm just bored with you now I had my fun and now I'm done." I couldn't look at him when I said that.

"You're lying if that were true you would look me in the eyes, but you can't can you?" Dammit he found out. I guess I'll have to put on the act that I have learned to perfect over the years. "Oh really I didn't. I'm so sorry hah. How about now? I'm sick and tired of being with you. Can you stop hanging around me all the time? I'm done with you." I said looking him straight in the eyes with a cold tone in my voice. He frowned. I think he finally noticed that I was being serious. "Is it because you noticed how I feel about you? If so I can stop… I think." What feelings? What is he talking about? "What are you talking about?" I looked at him confused. "Huh I thought you knew I was in love with you and that was why you were avoiding." He blushed and then looked shocked. "Umm I mean I love you as friend…" he looked at me and sighed. "There is no use now yes I'm in love. I have been ever since I saw you walk into class late when I first got here. It was love at first sight for me. I wanted to get closer to you that's why I never left your side."

Wait he is in love with me. I always thought it was one-sided, but does that mean we can be together now? No no no I said shaking my head. We cant things wouldn't work out and the thought of losing him like that would be too much for me. I've already lost too much.

"Oh you're gay? I'm straight could never like you like that." While saying that I could see tears running down his face. I reached out my hand to wipe away his tears I paused and then pulled back. I can't do that it won't help me with what I'm trying to do. "Sorry I could never love someone like you, so can you just leave already?" I watched him closely to see what his reaction would be.

He shook his head. "Then what about the first time I went to your house, and we were sleeping you said you loved me." He looked at me with hope in his eyes. Dammit he was awake maybe I can just make up some kind of bull shit story about some girl I used to love when I was younger. "I was asleep if I said anything or did anything it was because I had a dream about a girl whom I once loved." I lied of course, but this was for best for the both of us. He sighed I could tell that he had finally given up. "That's why I'm telling you we could never happen, so I think its best if we don't hang out anymore." I looked at him. I started walking off.

"Wait." Naruto said and pulled on my arm. "What do you wa…"as saying but then he suddenly kissed me. I was too shocked to do anything. He pulls away with tears in his eyes. "Fine you win I give up." He rubbed his eyes and then ran off. I wanted to chase after him and tell him that it was all a lie and that I loved him as well, but I can't it'll just hurt him more then it already had.

I walked home slowly thinking about everything that just happened, and before I knew it tears were strolling down my face. I tried to wipe them away but it didn't work. "Come on stop crying already this was your decision you have to live with it. You know it was for the best." I kept trying to tell myself that but it didn't work. "No I can't leave things like this. I don't care if I get hurt in the end. I need him after all." With that in my mind I ran trying to look for him hours went by and I still didn't find him. I went back home I decided that I will apologize and tell how I really feel tomorrow.

Today is the day I will tell him the truth about how I really feel. I couldn't sleep at all last I hope things work out in the end. When I got to school Naruto wasn't there. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei where is Naruto?" I looked at him but he just frowned. "Due to family issues Naruto transferred to another school. I was shocked how could this happen. "What? Why did this have to happen now?" Shit this was entirely my fault. "Do you know where he went? What his contact information is?" I pleaded with him. He sighed and shook his head. "No I don't sorry Sasuke."

I walked away. I was angry at myself for saying what I did. I was sad because naruto suddenly leaving me all alone here. I was so upset that I punched a locker as hard as could. I looked at my hand and it was bleeding. "Oww dammit all that hurt. Fuck this I'm going home.

**God I'm so stupid. Why did I do this?**

**to be continued…...**

**FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER IT TOOK ME LIKE FOREVER TO FINISH IT. AT THE END WHEN I WAS WRITING I HEARD A SONG THAT MADE ME LIKE BURST INTO TEARS SO IT TOOK A LITTLE WHILE TO FINISH IT BUT I FINALLY DID THANK GOD. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW I LOVE Y'ALL AND THANKS FOR READING. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? **

**CHAPTER 4 FINALLY **

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND FAMILY ISSUES. ANYWAYS I DON'T OWN NARUTO I JUST REALLY LOVE THE PAIRING SASUNARU IT'S MY FAVORITE TO BE EXACT.**

Three years have passed since he left. I'm finally in my last year of high school thank god. Nothing really special has happened though. My birthday is coming up soon enough but I don't have anyone to celebrate it with so I guess I'll just skip it again this year. Even since he left I've almost completely stopped going to school. I just hate being in a place that has no happy memories really.

I've seriously considered moving or going abroad or something, but that wouldn't work. I think about everything no matter where I go I mainly think of him though. I can't even say his name anymore just hearing hurts to much. I think about all the things I could have done to change things. Everyday all the time it goes through my mind. I really hate it. I sometimes wish I never met. I wish I never would have talked to him. I wish I never would have fallen in love with him, but that's not true. No matter how many times I say that I actually think it would have been worse never having met him.

When I graduate I'll leave this place I swear I will, and I'll go to a place where no ones or has ever even heard of the Uchiha family. I could finally be able to start over and change the way I am now. I won't be stupid and try to push the person away again if I ever fall in love again I'm going to be happy with that person. I wish that could happen but to be honest I think that I'll love that person forever. I mean it has already been three years and my feelings are still as intense as they were when I first realized that I loved him.

As the ended my mind was filled with him again before I knew it I fell asleep again. By the time I woke up it was already noon. I really considered not going to school, but then I remember Kakashi-sensei bitching at me going to school more. He said that since I have good grades i only need to be at school at least three times a week. He told me that he actually wanted me coming everyday, but since that was a lost cause he decided to at least make it three days of the week. They want me to school on time on the days I decide to go but I can go to school late. They don't complain but they do give me looks like I'm some delinquent kid or something, but I guess I can't really say anything about that though.

By the time I get to school it's already 12:45. I was about to open the door, but then Kakashi-sensei walk up to me, "We have a study period today for exams." I sighed. "Then there was no reason for me coming to school today dammit I knew I should have skipped today." When I looked up at Kakashi I could tell he was smiling through that stupid mask that he wears. I swear he only wears that thing to get the chicks and piss of the guys.

"I think that you would be wrong about that my cute little Sasuke. Since you haven't been here so far this week there is a surprise waiting for you in the classroom." He smirked and played with my hair roughly. "Whatever… And I am not your cute little Sasuke and please for the love of god don't play with my hair it's really creepy you pervert." He tried to look offended by what I said, but it didn't work cause I could see him laughing at what I said. He kept on laughing as he opened the door I looked around to see what kind of surprise he was talking about exactly. My eyes wondered around the room but then stopped once I saw my 'surprise'.

IT WAS HIM! The guy I've been trying to forget about for the past three years already. It was…..naruto… it was still hard hearing the name but now it was even worse that he was right here in front of me again. I looked at Kakashi from the way it seemed he knew what I was asking. "Yes that is Naruto." He whispered in my ear. I was deciding on whether to leave or not. The decision was an easy answer. "That's…I'm leaving….."

I couldn't do it. I couldn't face Naruto yet I wasn't mentally prepared for it. "But why Sasuke I thought you of all people would be happy he was back I mean you were so depressed when he left." It seemed that Naruto heard Kakashi say my name because the next thing I know he's walking over here. "Dammit I need to get out of here." I tried to leave. but Kakashi stood in the door way and by the looks of it he wasn't planning on moving. "…..i hate you….."

He knew I was planning on running but why wouldn't he just move though. Can't he tell that I didn't want to be here? While looking for an escape route out of the classroom I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was terrified cause I knew who it was, but I couldn't just ignore him so with ever ounce in my body I turned around. "Hey its been a while hasn't it?" I looked down. Shit I felt like I was about to cry. "…..ya….. it has been." That was all I could take I pushed through Kakashi and ran out if the school.

I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. "NO NO NO NO NO!" I said over and over again. I shook my head this can't be happening I'm just dreaming I'll wake up from this, and I'll be back to my regular self. I looked up to see where I was exactly and of all places I was in the park where I screwed up everything. This isn't what I needed right now I've trying to forget everything not too have it come back to bite me in the ass. I sighed and walked to the swing that was there and sat there. I guess I'll just have to quit school or move away or something.

"Hey why did you leave in such a rush early?" I jumped and turned around. He moved to the empty swing and just sat there. He looked at me as though he was waiting for an answer. "I didn't want to be in school anymore." It technically wasn't a lie I didn't want to go to school in the first place and seeing Naruto there again made me want to leave. "But you just got to school shouldn't you stayed the whole hour?" Great now he was asking a question that I couldn't really answer. Oh I got it. "I heard from Kakashi that today was just a study day so I said screw this and decided that I wanted to go home." I hope that I sound normal enough. I didn't want him to expect anything was up even if I felt like crying.

He looked at me for a minute or so before asking, "Did you leave because of me, and because of what happened the last time I was here?" I flinched crap he knows. I remained silent though. "If that is the reason then it should be okay now the feeling I had for you once are gone now I was young I didn't actually know what true love was. I have been wanting to apologize for that for a long time now. So I'm really sorry about what happened." I stopped listening after he said that his feelings were for me were no more. But what did I actually expect that he would still love me. I mean seriously its been three years of course he wouldn't love me anymore.

"If its alright I want to start over and forget everything that has happened and just be friends again. So is that okay?" I paused to think about it. I knew that if I said yes that I would only end up being hurt again. "Ya okay but please remember that things won't be the same again as the used to be." I looked at him to study his face, but it never changed. "Yes I no," he reached out and smiled, "Hello my name is Naruto what's your name?" I sighed maybe one day I will get used to it and things will be normal again between us. I put my hand out and grabbed his. "Hey I'm Sasuke." He sighed in relief and just laughed. "Lets be friends from now on okay?" He said this and then let go of my hand.

There was an awkward silence between us for a couple of minutes. "So I guess I'll be leaving for today see you at school tomorrow Sasuke." He smiled again and waved at me. For some reason his smile looked a little sad to me. I watched him walk away silently it reminded me of the last time we talked. Seeing that scared me. He looked different now he was tall about the same height as me now. He became more muscular then before. He was quite good looking now and probably wouldn't have an issue getting someone now.

Before I knew it I unintentionally grabbed his hand. He turned around and looked at me. I could tell by his face that he was just as shocked as I was. "Umm… Yes did you need something?" I looked down and let go of his hand. Man I'm so stupid. "No sorry I don't even know why I did that." That was another lie. While I was watching him walking away it scared me. I thought that he may leave again and this time I wouldn't get to see him ever again, and I just wouldn't be able to bear with that idea in my head. That's why I grabbed his hand I thought that if I didn't I would lose him again. "Oh ok then….. I'll be leaving then…" He smiled again. But this time he looked as though he was in pain. Why did he look so sad?

Some time has passed since Naruto came back. Things were awkward at first, but things have finally gone back to the way they were before for the most part. I still love him, but I decided that I will just keep my feelings to myself and hope that maybe they will fade one day. This way neither one of us can get hurt and by doing this I can stay by his said no matter what happens. I decided that this time I will support whatever decisions he makes. I turned to look at him just to see him having trouble with his homework again. All I could do is laugh I mean his face right now is just so adorable.

I think he noticed that I was laughing at him cause he looked at me his expression made him look depressed. "Hey what are you laughing at? This is hard don't let them fool you." He looked back down at him paper and scratched him head in confusion. "Right right that's why I'm doing this so easily cause its just that hard." I picked up my paper to show him how easily I finished it. He looked at the paper studied it for a while and then grabbed my hands. "Sensei can you teach me?" I looked at him. That would be a pain though knowing my luck we would be here all day. But at the same time I would get to see that cute confused face more.

Damn there's a good choice and a bad choice I just don't know which one it is. "Hmm why should I? What do I get in return for helping you study?" I sighed, and let go of his hands its not that I wanted too, but I try not to touch him very much because he might start to think something is up. "I'll buy you a bowl of ramen after we are done." I looked at him again to see him practically begging. "That's a pretty shitty reward, but I guess I'll take it." He then smiled and sighed in relief. "Thanks Sasuke I don't know what I would do without you." Ouch… I got a sharp pain in my chest when he said that. I sighed again. "Well lets just get this over with."

So after what felt like an eternity we finally finished his homework with him finally understanding what to do. "Ahh it's finally over thank god I am so exhausted." He got up and stretched bending over to try to touch his toes, but of course he failed in doing so. "You're tired I'm the one who had to teach the idiot everything here." I got up and started walking off.

I got to the hallway and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey could you at least wait for me I mean am I not?" He looked like he was out of breath. "Man you need to exercise more it's not healthy to be that out of breath at your age." Maybe I should start making him exercise with me. I imagined how that would work out, and that only made me laugh maybe I won't do that. "Ya ya I'm getting chubby I no, but its ok I mean that's just how life is." I looked at him, but of course he was grinning again. Gosh he can be so stupid why do I love him exactly? I shook my head knowing that not even god could answer my question.

"But never mind that lets get going." He said as he reached for my hand and started dragging me down the hallway. All I could do was blush at this action. "With the way things are you are never going to find anyone." I brushed off his hand I couldn't let him see me blushing. I mean that is okay with me though. That just means I can have him all to myself without having to share, but I would never say that out loud. "Maybe you're right, but I do have someone that I like at the moment." I stopped in my tracks but only for a split second, and then continued to walk so that Naruto wouldn't ask what's wrong.

"Oh really well I wish you the best of luck with whomever the person is that you like." Since I couldn't look him in the face when I said that I just stared at the floor. "Thanks but I feel like my feelings are futile. No matter what I do this person will never consider me anything more but a friend." He sounded so sad when he said that. I wanted to ask who it was, but I couldn't for two reasons one was that I just couldn't stand to know that there was someone who Naruto cared for so deeply that he would be this sad and two I don't think that Naruto wanted to talk about this conversation any longer.

"Well anyways lets get going you wouldn't want to miss out on that delicious ramen now would you?" I said and gave him a lit push to try to get whoever was on him mind out of it. I just couldn't watch him suffer like that. I don't want him to have to go through what I have too. "Heh ya lets go before I starve to death." When we finally arrived he spent ten minutes deciding what kind of ramen he wanted and by the time he finished he picked the regular. I just shook my head sometimes there is nothing you can say to express how your feeling.

"So Sasuke your birthday is coming up right?" I swallowed the ramen in my mouth and looked at him. I'm surprised that he actually remembered something so trivial. "Ya July, 23rd why do you ask?" I'm finally going to be 18 I will be an adult. I can leave this place without anyone stopping me. "So what do you plan to do for your birthday?" He said while stuffing ramen into his mouth. Hmm I never really thought about it maybe I'll just skip like I usually do.

"Nothing just ever year I mean it is just another day of that year I don't see why it's so important." Naruto looked at me and just dropped his chopsticks. "What do you mean it's not that important it was the day you were born? If you plan on doing nothing then that means we are spending it together and that is not optional got it?" I just sighed I knew there was no point in arguing with him I would just loose anyways. I still don't see what's so great about it, but whatever at least I get to spend my birthday with Naruto. "Ugh Fine whatever you say." I was actually really happy he wanted to spend it with me but I could never tell him that. That would just ruin my reputation.

A week has gone by since my special ramen 'date' with Naruto and today was finally my birthday. I woke up around ten got up and went to take a shower. Once I got out I heard a knock on the door. "God its like only 10:30 in the morning why is he here already." I groaned and walked down the stairs. When I opened the door Naruto was there smiling and holding a gift in his hand. "Happ- why are you naked?" I looked like at him his face was all red. I guess he is embarrassed. "I'm not naked I obviously have a towel covering my private areas."

He decided to ignore my comment and came inside. "Well anyways happy birthday." He said and handed me a gift. "Thanks I guess." I was about to open the gift but Naruto grabbed my hand. "No you aren't allowed to open it yet silly you have to wait until later tonight." Great I guess I never told that I am quite the inpatient guy. "So what do you want to do today Sasuke?" A lot of things came to mind, but none that I could tell him. "Umm for one put on some clothes I guess." Naruto's face became red again. "Ya you do that and I'll make you breakfast." The thought of that kind of scared me I didn't entirely no whether or not he could cook or not.

Once I got back from changing I saw that there was just a plan omelet with the words happy birthday written on it. I sat down and took a bite of it. It was awful, but when I looked at Naruto he was smiling. "So how is it?" he seemed egger to no my answer. "It's…" I paused and saw that Naruto had bandages on his hands. I guess he's been practicing. "It's delicious thanks for making it." Naruto smile only got wider after I said that. "Thank god I mean I can cook but I was never good at making simply meals I don't know why exactly but I can't." Man he can just be so adorable sometimes. I got up and patted him on the head. "You did good don't worry."

Several hours past and I finally convinced Naruto to let me open my present. "I don't know if you will like it but I hope you do." And with that I unwrapped the present and pulled out a shirt. It was a blue shirt with my family symbol on it. "I remember seeing this symbol a lot around here so I thought you may like it but if you don't we can always return or something." I hugged the shirt and smiled at him. "I love it thank you so much." I got up and went over to where Naruto was and gave him a hug I knew I shouldn't have but this is the best gift anyone has ever given me.

"You know this is the first time I've actually seen you smile like you were really happy." Naruto said and pulled away from me. He then cupped my face with his hands. "Umm what are you doing?" I looked at him puzzled. "Sorry." Before I could say anything else his lips covered mine for the second time I was completely shocked. I had no idea what was going on, but I did no that my face was beat red. When he pulled away I was at a lose of words.

"I no I said that my feelings for you weren't really love and that I had no feelings for you anymore but that was a lie. I came back here because I had to see you when I left I felt like I died on the inside and I never really became myself again until I was around you. I'm sorry that I keep bothering you with my feelings I swear that I was never going to bring it up again. But when I saw you smile like that I just couldn't control it. I no you must hate me now but I can't help way I feel about it. Man I'm such an idiot." He said as tears began to go down his cheeks. "Dammit and now I'm crying I just can't do anything right." I watched as he tried to wipe the tears from him but it didn't work they just falling.

I reached out my hand and tried to wipe away the tears that were falling. So he had to force himself too. I never knew and here I thought that only I was the one forcing myself. I never even considered his feelings. "I should be the one apologizing I never knew that you were forcing yourself like me. I thought I was the only one who was suffering." He looked at me but didn't understand what I was saying.

I smiled at him again. "What I'm saying is that I love you too i have since the day we met. All the things I said to you that were lies. When I watched you leave I thought it was for the best because I thought you can have a happy life without feeling forced down by me. But when I got home I realized I was crying and couldn't stop them even when I tried too. I realized that what I did just then was the worst mistake of my life so I searched everywhere for you the day hours and hours of searching. I knew I wouldn't be able to find you that day so I went home. I was going to tell you everything I said was a mistake and a lie and that I loved you, but I was too late and you had already left. I spent the next three years hating myself for what I did. I lost the most important thing that mattered to me." He just stared at me with tears still streaming down his cheeks. "When you came back I was terrified. I thought that god had sent you to remind me of everything I did wrong, and when you told that you didn't love me anymore I knew that it was time to seal up my feeling for up for you and never bring them back up. I no I have no right to say this but thank you so much for still loving me after all this time." Well this was no good cause I could now feel something warm go down my cheek.

Naruto hugged me as tight as he could and just cried. I said nothing and just embraced him back. I knew that even though I didn't want to I could feel the tears stream down my face. "This time I won't make the same mistake I swear I will make you happy, so don't cry anymore ok?" Naruto looked up at me and just nodded.

"Good can I have that kiss now?" With tears still running down Naruto's face he nodded. He touched my face his hands trembling and leaned in. He kissed my lips ever so lightly just to make sure it was real when he realized that it was he deepened his kiss making it longer and more passionate. When he finished he smiled at me. "I love you Sasuke." I was so happy to hear those words. "I love you too Naruto."

**THE END. I FEEL LIKE I MADE SASUKE THE UKE BUT HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE SEME JUST SO Y'ALL NO (SEME=TOP UKE=BOTTOM). ANYWAYS PLEASE TELL ME Y'ALL THOUGHTS ALWAYS LOVE HEARING THEM. AGAIN SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG UPDATING. **

**I LOVE Y'ALL ^.^ **


End file.
